Legends:Lista de unidades de medida
Esta é uma lista de unidades de medida usadas durante a história galáctica na ciência, matemática, dentre outros estudos. Distância *1 nanômetro''Death Star'' *1 milímetro (mm) *1 centímetroDark Journey, p. 191 *1 glekk (unidade de medidaTwi'lek)A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale. Implied to be the Twi'lek "small unit" along the lines of a centimeter or an inch: "...while two stormtroopers examined every square glekk of the shuttle." *1 polegada *1 pé (plural "pés") *1 jarda *1 metro (m) ou metro padrão Imperial *1 metro de Trogan = 25% maior do que o metro padrão Imperial *1 phon (unidade de medida Yuuzhan Vong) *1 kuba = o comprimento de um clã Jawa em fila única, aproximadamente 2 metros *1 Stroke-Forte = o equivalente a aproximadamente 400 metros''Battle for the Golden Sun, p. 9 *1 quilômetro (km) = 1.000 metros (referido como "klick" por pilotos) *1 khelter = 1 km *1 bandeja de sal = 1.2 km *1 milha = 1.6 km *1 visvia = 1.6 km *1 megaluz *1 ano-luz = 9.5×1015 metros *1 parsec = 31×1015 metros = 3.26 lanos-luz *1 siriômetro *1 quiloparsec *1 megaparsec *1 gigaparsec *1 teraparsec Área *1 hectareThe Truce at Bakura, p. 77 Temperatura *1 grau padrãoVisual Guides make this the accepted scale, onde 0 é o ponto de congelamento da água e 100 é o ponto de ebulição. *CelsiusUsed, presumably accidentally, in ''The Cestus DeceptionCrosscurrent, p. 229 Tempo *1 nanosegundo''Dark Journey, p. 144, 179 *1 microsegundo *1 segundo *1 minuto Imperial *1 minute = 60 seconds *1 hora = 60 minutos *1 dia = 24 horasThese units represent the rotational and orbital period, respectively, of Coruscant; they are also known as the "standard day" and "standard year". Local days and years on different planets may vary greatly. The Galactic Standard Calendar is used to calibrate these units together. *1 semana padrão = 5 dias *1 mês padrão (calendários de 10 meses) = 7 semanas *1 ano padrão = 368 dias *1 décadaVector Prime'' p. 4 *1 século padrão = 100 anos padrões *1 milênio''Vector Prime'' p. 26 *1 ket *1 klekket = 2 meses padrões *1 grimnal *1 progressão = 1 ano Massa *1 micrograma''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *1 miligrama''Endor and the Moddell Sector'' *1 Quilate Padrão de Coruscant *1 quilate''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romantização, p. 138. It is unclear whether this is the same as a Coruscant Standard Carat or a different unit. *1 grama *1 quilograma *1 tonelada métrica = 1.000 quilogramas *1 libra''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Primeira Edição, p. 8 Velocidade *1 quilômetro por hora (km/h) Aceleração *1 força-g (G ou Gê) *1 Unidade de Subluz pela Hora Padrão do Dia''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (Second Edition) Pressão *1 sangen Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: 4 million sangens of fuel were needed to destroy machinery near the Hrakert Rift. *1 milibar''The Mandalorian Armor: See Imperial-class M-12 sweep bomb.Shield of Lies: 640 millibars was the pressure in the Teljkon Vagabond Rotação *1 gray = 1/360° de um círculo completoGalaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim, p. 11 mentions degrees in the description of offset brath bearings from true on a speeder. Porcentagem *100 porcentoVector Prime'' p. 7 Índice de UV *Alcança um pico de 44.9HoloNet News Weather Volume *1 quartilhoMentioned in Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express *1 galãoMentioned in Children of the Jedi *1 litro *1 metro cúbico (m3)Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *1 quilômetro cúbico (km3)Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor p.179 Gravidade *1 força-gMentioned in The Black Fleet Crisis trilogy *Também força g''Vector Prime'' p. 8, 1G''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections, p.11, or 1 g Avaliação militar *Classe DoisBefore the Storm'' Classificação bélica *1 megatomo''Imperial troop transporter (story booklet)'' *Df *número de FD *v- Força de escudo *1 SBD *1 watt (dissipação de escudo) Avaliação de casco *1 RU Energia *1 jaule *1 megajaule = 1,000,000 joules *1 gigaton = 1,000,000,000 tons of TNT *1 watt *1 gigawatt *1 Unidade de Energia, aproximadamente a quantidade de energia necessária para disparar um único tiro de um blaster padrão''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *1 Unidade de Força, possivelmente igual ou próximo a uma Unidade de Energia Frequência *1 microhertz *1 terahertz''Bloodlines'' Propulsão *1 KTU''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections, for TIE/sa bombers and TIE/LN starfighters Unidades musicais *Chave, como em "Chave de Cresh"União 1'' *Oitava Quantidades *Crans Imperiais, usada para medir quantidades de comida, e.g 12 crans Imperiais de caviar de Ubuuga.Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings Nos bastidores O sistema métrico é a forma primária de medida. Entretanto, unidades de temperatura não podem ser nomeadas de Kelvin, ou Fahrenheit, já que elas foram nomeadas por homens da Terra, mas sim por centígrado ou o "padrão" benigno desenvolvido nos Visual Guides online. Apesar disso, algumas unidades que são usadas são nomeadas de acordo com os cientistas da Terra, incluindo celsius, watt, jaule, e hertz. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''HoloNet News'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' Fontes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Segunda Edição *''Pirates & Privateers'' * Notas e referências }} Categoria:Listas Categoria:Unidades de medida